


Saying Goodbye - A Derry Fanfic

by thebearsays



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearsays/pseuds/thebearsays
Summary: The grown-up Losers have come home and vanquished Pennywise. But at what cost?
Kudos: 1





	Saying Goodbye - A Derry Fanfic

**Saying Goodbye – A Derry Fanfic**

“ **Bev, stay with me, will you? Don't let me die alone.”**

**She wants to lie, to tell him he's not dying, but she owes him more than that in his final moments.**

“ **I'm here, Eddie,” she says softly, brushing a speck of dirt off his cheek. “I won't leave you.”**

 _**No one deserves to die alone,** _ **she thinks, even as her eyes glance over at Tom's lifeless body.** **_Except maybe him._ **

**Eddie notes her look. “Is that your husband?”**

“ **Not anymore,” Bev says with such loathing that Eddie wonders what she hasn't told them about her oh-so-perfect marriage.**

“ **A real prick, huh? But there must have been _something_ that made you fall in love with him.”**

**She shrugs. “He was charming and I was stupid.”**

**His head moves in her lap as he shakes it. “For some reason, Bev, I don't see you ever being stupid.”**

“ **You're sweet,” she says, “but c'mon. I married a guy who was just like my old man, and if _that_ isn't stupid I don't know what is.”**

“ **Don't feel bad. I married a gal who was just like my dear old mom.”**

“ **Do you regret it?”**

**He thinks about that briefly, then she feels his head move in her lap again. “No. Myra has her issues, but what she does is done out of love. My mother was all about the control."**

**Bev nods. “Tom was, too.” She hesitates, then asks him, “Did you guys ever discuss having kids?”**

“ **Uh, no. But at least I'm not gonna die a virgin.”**

“ **You wouldn't've anyway,” she whispers, feeling sudden fresh tears on her cheeks.**

**Eddie's eyes widen. “Oh, man, I remember that now.” He reaches up weakly to touch a strand of wet hair plastered to her cheek. “You were my first,” he says, then his hand falls away and Eddie Kasprak dies with a small smile on his face.**

_**Oh, Eddie, my love, you were my first, too, and I will never forget you.** _

**She takes his head from her lap and buries it against her breasts, rocking him, and now a sound comes from her, a keening wail that none of the others, coming back to the chamber, will ever totally forget.**


End file.
